Chain Story
by HexiCroma
Summary: My freinds and I all decided to make a chain story, I just replaced the origianal names with Naruto names. Rated M becase we have sick minds and I wanted to be safe
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… tis such a shame

Couples: To many to count

Summary: This is a chain story that my friends and I are doing together, so all the characters are VERY double o c, they used to be original characters we came up with, I just gave them Naruto names so you guys could read it.

Ok, for this first chapter, it's just all the characters and their profiles, non-important, you can read it if you like, but you don't have to.

All of the chapters will probably be short because I'm switching chapters every time their's a new author writing.

I put the rules at the end of this, but this is only so you know the rules the other authors and I have to follow .

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Authors

Name: Gaara (Dani) Me!! XD

Age: 19

Sex/Sexuality: Male/Gay

Race: Human

Past: Gaara and his brother, Sasuke, lost there parents at the age of 5. After the accident their 15 year old brother "took care of them." For years he beat them, made them live in a cage, and made Sasuke kill for him.

Personality: Gaara is hyperactive and psychotic. He's kind of stupid and is easily amused, usually in the form of a muffin or his "happy jacket" but makes up for it with total adorableness. Gaara usually follows Sasuke around and does as Sasuke tells him.

Name: Sasuke (Alex)

Age: 19

Sex/Sexuality: Male/Gay

Past: Same as Gaara

Race: Human

Personality: Like Gaara, Sasuke is hyperactive and psychotic, but he is also a bloodthirsty maniac. Sasuke's entire goal in life is to find and destroy their older brother, who blinded both Gaara and Sasuke in one eye, and scarred Sasuke for life.

Name: Haku (Leeann)

Age: 18

Sex/Sexuality: Male/Gay

Race: Non-Human, his amnesia keeps his from knowing his race, but he is definitely not human.

Past: Unknown, has some serious amnesia.

Personality: sometimes bipolar

Name: Kankuro (Michael)

Age: 17

Sex/Sexuality: Male/Strait

Race: Human

Past: Bloody

Personality: Not easy to get along with, likes to kill

Name: Kiba (Amanda)

Age: 18

Sex/ Sexuality: Male/Bi

Race: Vampire

Past: We've never gotten anything legitimate out of him…

Personality: Clinically insane

Name: Ino (Charity)

Age: 16

Sex/Sexuality: Female/Unknown

Race: Fairy

Past: Slaughtering, a lot of blood

Personality: A little on the kinky side, but don't let that fool you, she wont hesitate to take off your head if you annoy her.

Name: Temari (Josey)

Age: 18

Sex/Sexuality: Female/Bi

Race: Vampire

Past: Temari's parents died when she was 7. She met a man on the street who said she could stay with him, at the time he was 15 and lived alone. She lived with him until he raped her when she was 12. ((for those of you who are math challenged, he was 20)) She never trusted anyone after that and has lived alone ever since.

Personality: Shy, active at night, ((Akito: 0.o)) has lots of blonde moments, sometimes happy, doesn't believe in violence. (which is strange for a vampire)

Name: Sakura (Ashley)

Age: 20

Sex/Sexuality: Female/Bi

Race: Vampire

Past: Grew up with Gaara and Sasuke, gets along better with Sasuke. Was shunned by her parents when they found out she was bi.

Personality: kinky. If a guy messes with her, and she doesn't want to be messed with, she will neuter them. Doesn't have long relationships because she doesn't want to be messed with once a month.

Name: Shino (Bomee)

Age: 19

Sex/Sexuality: Male/Bi

Past: Unknown

Personality: Secretive, Conserved

((Gaara: Naruto is MINE!! No touchy Shino))

Name: Tenten (Megan/Mini)

Age: 16

Sex/Sexuality: Female/Straight

Past: Her whole family died in a massacre when she was three. She was left all alone since no one wanted her. No one really cared. She grew up with people around her who despised every last bit of her. As she grew, so did her hatred. She blocked out all emotions, all she can feel is hate and anger. At the age of 13 she found a black wolf with the same attitude as her. So of course they now stayed together. Around the same time she created 5 swords (get into that later) She's looking for something, but no one knows what it is.

Personality: Cold-hearted-bastard… err… bitch… err… whatever. Hates every living creature. (except Akane, the wolf) Good luck for anyone who falls for her. It will take someone real special to melt this ice box.

Other Characters

Name: Naruto (Gaara's Mate)

Age: 17

Sex/Sexuality: Male/Gay

Race: Fox Demon

Past: Naruto lived in a happy family, but everything changed on his 5th birthday… Naruto's father had been drinking and accidentally killed Naruto's mother. For a year after that, his father drank, gambled, and beat Naruto. 3 days after his 6th birthday, Naruto's father was so deep in gambling debt, that he sold Naruto to a whore house manager. Naruto was forced to "work" for the manager to pay off his father's debt. Ten years later, Gaara, thanks to his curiosity problem, wandered in and met Naruto. With the help of Sasuke, Gaara "persuaded" the manager to let Naruto free. Naruto fell in love with Gaara, and they've been together ever since.

Personality: Naruto is really shy and usually hides behind Gaara when people he doesn't know are around, he doesn't talk much either. Naruto is younger, but also the Seme.

Name: Kyuubi (Naruto and Gaara's pet)

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Race: Fox

Past: Kyuubi was born at a zoo where Naruto's mom worked, and was given to Naruto for his 4th birthday. Naruto's mom cast a spell on Kyuubi to keep him young and immortal (if well cared for)

Personality: When people Kyuubi doesn't know are around, he stays close to Gaara and Naruto, other than that, he loves to play and explore.

Name: Zabuza (Haku's mate)

Age: 25

Sex/Sexuality: Male/Gay

Race: Demon

Past: Doesn't talk about it… at all

Personality: He's the Seme, he's also quiet, conservative, and a teeny, tiny bit blood thirsty… we all think he's part vampire

Name: Crow (Kankuro's pet)

Age: Unknown

Sex: Male

Race: Monkey

Past: You would only know if you spoke monkey

Personality: Hyperactive, has a major "curiosity" problem.

Name: Akamaru (Kiba's pet)

Age: Puppy

Sex: Male

Race: Dog

Past: Kiba rescued Akamaru from an animal testing laboratory a few days after he was born.

Personality: Akamaru is a frisky little puppy, if he knows you. If he doesn't know you, you aren't allowed within a ten foot radius of Kiba.

Rules

1) You can write whatever you want, with one exception, no killing the other authors, or friends/mates of the author, without the author's permission.

2) If someone gives you the book to write in, you can't give it back for them to write in next, unless you run out of ideas and that person happens to be next in line.

3) If you write 3 pages, you have to pass it on to the next person.

4) No fucking the other authors/mates of the other authors without there permission!

If you see anyone breaking these 4 simple rules, report them to Gaara, and s/he will "deal" with it.

If found necessary, more rules may be added during the duration of the story.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Alright, see ya! Once I get these up, I will require two reviews to update… but it may take awhile cause I actually have to get the authors write xD


	2. Chapter 2

Story

Gaara jolted up in bed and smiled a cute, yet insane smile. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Sasuke's bed.

Gaara shook Sasuke's shoulders, "Sasuke, Sasuke! You gotsta get up! We gonna go sees Haku todays!"

((Oh yea! if you wanna write something that has nothing to do with the story to someone, write it in double parenthesize, like this))

Sasuke groaned and rolled over, so Gaara shrugged and got dressed. Before checking to see if Sasuke was up, Gaara slipped on his rollerblades and sped toward Haku's house, suddenly he tripped on a tiny pebble. Gaara cried, waiting for Sasuke to come and make him feel better, but soon he got bored and sped off again.

After awhile Gaara turned his head, still skating forward, because Sasuke was only a few yards behind him and was yelling something he couldn't make out.

"Sasu-nii! I canna und—" Gaara started, before bumping into a boy who was obviously a couple of years younger than him, but was also taller and stronger built. Gaara fell down on his ass in front of the boy as Sasuke caught up to him ((every time the book alternates authors, it will change to there POV, just to let you mentally challenged people know))


	3. Chapter 3

((Hello, I'm Kristy! runs around ok to tell you… I'm not that good at spelling and most of the time my "Gs" looks like "Ss" got that, ok here we go ))((Gaara: ok, just to let you know, my ex-gf used to play Sasuke, but Sasuke is now being played by Alex))

"Gaara-nii I told you to…." Sasuke stared at the boy evilly.

"What did you do to Gaara-nii?!" Sasuke yelled helping Gaara up. Gaara stared.

"I want a flower Sasu-nii!" Gaara cried.

"Baka!" Sasuke hit Gaara on the head.

Gaara made a face that looked like a sad kitty.

"Grrr… fine…" Sasuke glared at the now happy Gaara. "

I want that one" he yelled jumping up and down. Sasuke looked up to see the flower 50ft up.

"…damn…" Sasuke said softly so the overly happy Gaara wouldn't hear him, "… ok Gaara-nii." Sasuke glared at the flower, ((Kristy: yes, to let you know Sasuke does love saying the word fuck…)) "come on mother fucker" Sasuke yelled jumping for the flower. He got 7ft up from the jump. Gaara started to play with an ant as Sasuke finally got the flower, "Got it!!" Sasuke yelled holding the flower then falling off a little as he climbed down. "….here you go Gaara-nii" he said giving a smile (note very, very, very, very, very, rare to see him smile like that)

"…flower?..." Gaara said looking confused. Sasuke glared, his smile turning into an insane one. "… Oh… I don't want it now " Gaara smiled. Sasuke clawed at his arm trying not to rip off his nii-sans head. ((ok I'm done… for now… insane smile … ok bye bye))


	4. Chapter 4

(( Ok now it's Kankuro's turn now. I'm the emo kid in the corner. Starting back when Sasuke woke up))

(( ps, I cant spell worth crap))

Kankuro is at a Ramen shop. Crow is yet again looking up school girl's skirts. "Crow, get your ass over here."

Crow looks up and shakes his head. I look at Crow with a frightening look. "Crow….".

He gets the idea. He walks over to me and we start to walk. We are walking for about 5 minutes when I feel a bump. I look down at a boy a little older but smaller than me and I say "Watch it". Then I see another boy walking closer to me.

"What did you do to Gaara-nii?!" Says the other boy. I just sit there and start to laugh as I see one of the boys try to get a flower. As I walk by them I hear one of them say "got it". I just ignore it and keep walking.

I find a tree with a good amount of shade under it. I sit and lean against the tree, and fall asleep. About an hour later I wake up to girls screaming. And I realize Crow is gone. "Crow you perverted freak! Get over here!!". This time he gets it and walks over slowly.

I take out a chain, and chain Crow to the tree. I go back to sleep. I wake up 30 minutes later and Crow is on my head, sleeping. "Hey Crow, time to get up". He wakes up. I untie him and we start walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

-1(( Hi I'm Kiba Gaara: Whee!! tis Kiba! –pokes Kiba's arm- k, I'm done Sorry I don't have a lot of time to write)) Kiba woke up, and fed and played with Akamaru. Then runs outside and says hi to a random person.


	6. Chapter 6

(( ya its my turn what fun some one will have to start writing the kinky stuff or I will)) "Hi" Ino says in surprise. ((oh and I cant spell very good)) "um yea how are you"

"Good, what's your name"

"Mine is Ino, and yours?"

"Ino"

"Oh cool name"

"Your hot I mean um, er, sorry, random, did I scare you? I'm new around here and I don't know many people".

"No."

"Oh ok will you be my friend? I mean you don't have to but it would be nice, oh here I go again, rambling on."

"That's ok I think weird people are cool."

"Oh ok that is cool."


	7. Chapter 7

((Hilo All, tis Gaara-kun again! This is going back to right after I ran into Kankuro))

Gaara looked at his watch, "Ah! We are going to be late! Haku and Zabuza will be mad!" he sped off again.

After awhile, Gaara turned his head because Naruto was shouting something again, and, surprise surprise, he ran into someone yet again. Gaara would have fallen again, if this someone hadn't caught him, by hugging him to his muscular chest.

"So I guess you still haven't learned to keep your eyes in front of you, Gaara-kun," said the someone, he had a familiar voice.

Gaara looked up, this someone was also obviously younger, but taller. ((Gaara only goes up to the someone's and Kankuro's shoulders, when he's wearing rollerblades, which is often)) He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Naruto!" Gaara squealed, tackle hugging the someone and kissing his cheek.

Naruto laughed and framed Gaara's face with his hands, "I'm not going to let you get away with just kissing my cheek, you know that."

Naruto lifted Gaara's face and captured his mouth in a kiss. Gaara obliged and they battled for dominance. Gaara always lost, but he didn't want to give up without a fight. Naruto was used to Gaara fighting him, in fact, he liked it better, Naruto won and explored Gaara's familiar mouth. Gaara slowly slipped his hands up Naruto's shirt as Naruto reached down to—

"All right you two, you're the one who said we'd be late to Haku's" Sasuke said. ((Ha-ha, losers, you thought I'd go further 0X3))

Naruto and Gaara broke apart quickly, remembering where they were. Gaara blushed as Naruto and Sasuke laughed at him.

"Come on, lets go to Haku's," Gaara said, turning around and blushing deeper.

"All right, all right," Naruto laughed and wrapped his arm around Gaara. Gaara huggled closer to Naruto and grabbed Sasuke's hand as they all walked towards Haku's.

A few minutes later, they where near a ramen shop and Naruto noticed three people near the shop. One girl was leaning against a wall, and a guy was holding up another girl, who looked scared.

"That doesn't look good…." Naruto said as all three of them ran towards the shop. As they ran, a small fox cub popped out of Naruto's shirt and jumped to the ground.

"Ah, good morning Kyuubi, you finally awake?" Naruto smiled.

By the time the four of them reached the ramen shop, the man had fled.

The girl walked up to Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto, "Thank ya'll," she said, "because she just stood there checking the guy out!"

"No problem," Gaara bowed, then noticed Kyuubi hiding between Naruto's legs, "aww… poor Kyuubi, doesn't like strangers…!"

Gaara petted Kyuubi and Sasuke rolled his eyes at Gaara's lack of concentration. Then Gaara remembered what he was doing.

He jumped up and held his hand out to the girl, "Hiya! I'm Gaara!"

"I'm Temari… and…" Temari looked at her watch, "oh my gosh! I'm late!" she ran off.

"Um… okay…" Naruto stared oddly at Temari as she was running off.

Gaara started tugging on Sasuke and Naruto's arms, "Come on! We have to go!"

Gaara turned around and, even before he started to run, he ran right into a boy who looked about his age. Gaara fell down on his ass, then looked up at the boy. He had slightly long black hair and dark eyes. He was also taller ((of course)) than Gaara.


End file.
